The Pirate Marine
by musicis4ever
Summary: Jen Conway hates pirates because of what they did to her family, hence why she joined the Marines. However, one pirate she can't hate is Luffy. What happens to her when she decides to ditch the Marines and becomes a pirate? Also, what happens when she falls for a certain swordsman and her sister gets involved with a cook? R&R to find out. NO FLAMES! ZoroxOC SanjixOC
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Dressed in my Marines outfit, I took a deep breath and went outside. It was a sunny day, but I scowled. _Those damn pirates think they rule the world with their cruel acts. If I get the chance, I will teach them a lesson. If only my father were here to help me._ A Marine coming to me with an order from our superior officer interrupted my thoughts.

"Yes, what is it?" I asked, keeping calm.

"Jen, watch over the prisoner in the courtyard and if any pirates come by you are to kill them on sight. Well, those are your orders at least." The young man stuttered.

"You're new, aren't you?" I gathered.

"Relatively, yes." He laughed nervously.

"Welcome to the Marines." I genuinely smiled at him. He blushed in response and returned back inside. _Watch over the prisoner? What prisoner? _I wondered, as I walked to the courtyard. I saw a burly man with a slightly torn and dirty white shirt, dark green pants, and a haramaki sash around his waist. He also had a black bandanna tied around his left forearm, showing off his short green hair. He had a handsome face, but that didn't sway me. I didn't like men based on their looks or skills; I liked men based on their personality. I cleared my throat, causing him to look up at me. He seemed momentarily dazed at my appearance, but seemed to catch himself.

"What's a woman like you doing in the Marines?" He asked, his deep voice matching his appearance. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Just following orders," I replied, simply.

"Your orders were to watch me?" He gave a wry smile.

"To ensure you don't escape, yes. Believe me, I have no other interest in you." I folded my arms. Suddenly, I see two male figures peeking over the wall. I narrow my blue-gold eyes at them. One was wearing a wearing a red vest and a straw hat, and the other was a much smaller boy with pink hair, glasses, and a scared expression. I couldn't see much else of them. The straw-hat guy climbed over the wall and walked over to me. I noticed that he had a scar under his left eye, and that his blue shorts are torn at the edges. He grinned at me, as his sandals kicked up dust.

"Hi! I'm Monkey D. Luffy." He said, excitedly.

"What is your purpose for being here?"

"I need that man you have tied up."

"Why?"

"Because I'm gonna be King of the Pirates and I need a good swordsman. I heard he's the best!"

"You're a pirate?" I glared at him.

"Well, yeah, what's wrong with that?"

"Pirates made me what I am today."

"A beautiful angry lady Marine?"

"No, I'm more than that!"

"What do you mean?"

"Hey, lady, would you pick that up for me?" The tied up man asked.

"My name is Jen Conway." I looked at where he was referring. A crushed rice ball was lying in the dust. My heart softened. "Have you eaten _anything_ while you've been here?" I asked, picking it up.

"No, I refused to."

"Here," I gave him the rice cake, which he practically inhaled.

"It's delicious, thank you." He whispered. The hard look in my eyes vanished.

"You're welcome. I'm not supposed to do this, but…" I reached in my bag and produced a persimmon, along with a sharp dagger. I peeled it before I offered it to him.

"Look, lady, I appreciate it, but I can't accept it. It's yours after all."

"It wasn't an offer. You need to keep your strength if you want to continue to survive." At this, he wolfed down the persimmon in my hand. The juice ran down my fingers. It was an odd feeling to have his warm lips brushing against my hand. I took out my handkerchief and wiped the juice from my hand.

"Would you mind if I used that?" The man asked.

"My handkerchief? Not at all, but you're a bit tied up now, so I'll help you out." I gently wiped the juice from his lips. His eyes met mine and I smiled. "There you are!"

"Thanks…" His cheeks turned red. I stood up suddenly as I heard voices. I ran inside, without another word. I didn't want my superiors seeing my weakness, but I knew I'd be found out soon. I had been hiding inside for around five minutes, when a hand grabbed my arm. Startled, I turned around and slapped the person hard. It turned out to be Luffy.

"Oh, sorry!" I winced at his expression.

"That's okay! Now I know not to surprise you!" He laughed.

"Right… Luffy, I'm sorry I was so rude earlier. It's just that you're the first pirate I've met that I like." I blushed slightly.

"Really? Cool!" He beamed.

"Who is that man out there anyway? No one would tell me."

"Oh, that's Roronoa Zoro. He's a famous swordsman and he'll join my crew."

"How can you be so sure?" I asked, my hands on my hips.

"I just know he will."

"Hmm…" I bit my lip.

"Jen, would you like to join my crew?" Luffy asked, startling me.

"What use would I be to you?"

"I heard you hum while you were peeling that persimmon. You have an amazing voice, and I think that could be useful."

"How is singing useful?"

"Pirates love to sing and you would be a great pirate cause you can sing the best!" He grinned at me. "So, will you join my crew?"

"I would love to, but I have a duty here."

"Then quit and come with us."

"Us?" I looked at him.

"Yeah, me and Zoro!" He said, grinning again.

"I don't know…" I gasped as Luffy leaned in really close to my face, our noses almost touching.

"_Please?_" He asked.

"I… Ah, what the hell, okay!" I said.


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to mention that it's called the Air-Air Fruit and I created the Snow-Snow Fruit as well… Anyway on to the story :D**

**Chapter 1: Making My Decision**

Luffy went outside first and the door closed in front of me. It was my boyfriend, Sozui Mitaro.

"Zui, you scared me!" I gasped in surprise. He gripped my arms with his big hands and kissed me fervently.

"Jen, I don't want to lose you."

"What do you mean? You won't lose me to anyone." I lifted his head with my fingertips. "I already told you that I love you. Hell, we've been together for five years. What makes you think I'll bail on you now?"

"I don't know… I'm sorry." He kissed me again, this time more gently. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he lifted me up. I heard someone run past us, startling us apart.

"Who the hell was that?" We said, looking at each other. Sozui let me go as he went to check. I wandered around, and saw a figure in a room next to me. I grasped the hilt of my sword in preparation, but it turned out to be a child. A little boy to be exact, with blonde hair and green eyes, wearing an all black outfit. He had a dark look in his eyes as he presented me with a small wooden box. I cocked my head to one side, confused as to what he wanted me to do with it.

"Open it, Jen Conway. Your father wanted me to give this to you on this day at this time. He didn't specify anything else, but you must open it and take what is inside. I must make sure you do so, even if you don't want to." The boy said, in a voice older than what he seemed.

"Who are you and how do you know my name and my father?" I asked, not taking the box.

"My name is not important, nor is my business here, but you must open this box now!" He shoved it in my hands.

"Okay, okay! I'm opening it already!" I opened it, but all that was inside was a sparkling white fruit. I took it in my hand. It was the size of my palm, but it was beautiful. The aroma made my mouth water and I took a bite of it. My eyes widened at the taste. It was sweet, bitter, crisp, soft, juicy, dry, ripe, unripe and overripe all at the same time. Before I knew it, I had eaten the whole fruit. "What did I just eat?"

"It was one of the Devil Fruits. The one known as the Snow-Snow Fruit, but what it does, I cannot tell you for I don't know. Now, I take my leave." The boy bowed to me before he disappeared into the shadows. I blinked and decided to walk forward. I noticed I was gliding on something smooth. I looked down and I was on an ice slide.

"What the hell?" I slipped on the floor, landing on my ankle. I didn't break it or sprain it, but it hurt like hell.

"Jen! Are you alright? What happened?" Sozui asked, helping me up.

"I'm fine, I just slipped."

"Whoa! You–your hair!"

"Huh? What about it?" I said, hurriedly pulling it in front of my face. I screamed as I saw it was snow white and sparkled just like the Devil Fruit I ate. Sozui backed away from me.

"What happened to you, Jen?"

"I… I ate a fruit."

"What fruit?"

"A Devil Fruit. It's called the Snow-Snow Fruit. It lets me have powers that have to do with cold weather and snow." I sighed and I could see my breath form into a snowflake. I concentrated and it started to snow in the room we were in. "See?"

"You're a… _freak!_" He ran away from me.

"No, I'm not, I won't hurt you!"

"Get away from me, you freak!" He brandished his sword at me.

"Zui, please be reasonable about this!"

"You're not Jen anymore!"

"Yes I am! It's still me, even though my appearance has changed, _I _haven't!"

"Anyone who eats a Devil Fruit is cursed. I won't be with someone like that."

"You mean, you don't want to be with me anymore?" Tears filled my eyes and I knew we were done. "I thought you would still want to be with me, Zui, no matter what happens."

"Freaks like you can't call me Zui, and I'll _never_ want to be with you." His hurtful words made me sad and then I got pissed.

"Then freaks like me won't be with you, Sozui! Have a horrible life! Snow-Snow gust!" I shouted out, feeling a cold blast of air hit him square in the chest. He fell backwards. "Hmph!" I said, walking past him into the courtyard. Luffy was standing in front of where Zoro was tied up. From the wall of Marines in front of him along with Captain Morgan, I knew something was wrong. After all, Zoro wasn't supposed to be executed for another 10 days. I raise an eyebrow and all eyes are glued on me, even Zoro's.

Luffy looked at me.

"What happened to you?" He asked, noticing my hair.

"I ate a Devil Fruit." I shrugged, a tear escaping my eye. Luffy noticed this.

"Are you alright, Jen?"

"Sozui and I… broke up."

"Why would he break up with you?"

"Because I ate the Snow-Snow Devil Fruit and now I can create and manipulate snow and cold weather stuff."

Captain Morgan gasped, his metal jaw nearly dropping in surprise.

"You're no longer fit to be a Marine."

"If this is what it means to be a Marine, then I'm done with this and with you!" I growled, balling my fists up. I heard Luffy and Zoro talking and a shout. Intrigued, I turned around. I saw the pink haired kid along with Luffy and Zoro.

"You _dare_ defy me? After all I've done for you?"

"All _you've _done for me is take me in because it would make you look better to prove to the other Marine branches that the great Captain Morgan is welcoming to _all _people." I said sarcastically.

"Don't you give me lip, Conway!"

"_Ha_! As if _you_ can do anything about it!" I laughed as he struck his ax arm down at me. I easily dodged it, sliding beneath his legs. I stood up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around, but just as he was throwing a punch…

"Snow-Snow windstorm!" I smirked as I was lifted into the air. I looked down at Captain Morgan with a twinkle in my eye. Luffy stared at me, still holding the three swords in his hands. Then, a huge cold blast of air knocked Captain Morgan on his back. I safely landed on top of the wall in a cat-like pose. _Thank God I wasn't required to wear a skirt with this outfit!_

"Enough games, Conway, you aren't worth my time anymore. Get out while I still allow it."

"Pfft. You aren't my captain anymore, Morgan. Haven't you heard? I'm a Pirate now!" I grinned at him, leaping from the ledge and landing on five Marines. The rest had their swords pointed at a now free Zoro. _He uses Santoryu, the Three Sword Style of fighting! _I noticed, as he was holding two swords and the other's hilt he held in his mouth.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side, Zoro." I said, dryly.

"I'm sure I won't need to tell you, lady. However, one thing is for certain: I will become the world's greatest swordsman, no matter what." He told me, still holding the hilt of his sword in his mouth. I smiled slightly, admiring his determination. "If I fail, you'll have to take my place." He said to Luffy. Luffy grinned.

"Um, hate to ruin the moment, but there are still a wall of Marines in front of us!" I mentioned, narrowing my eyes.

"Well then, fight!" Zoro muttered. A clang from inside caught my attention.

"Hmm? What the hell was that?" I literally flew back inside. After looking around for about eight minutes, I noticed a figure in the corridor to my left. I turned and faced the figure. It turned out to be my ex-boyfriend, Sozui. He stood there, shaking. "What do _you_ want?" I glared at him.

"St-stay away from me or I'll kill you!" He stuttered, with his sword brandished at me again. I sighed and touched the blade with my index finger. Frost formed on it, soon turning into ice. I gave him a look before I kicked the blade, shattering it all over the floor.

"Still gonna kill me, Sozui?" I stood my ground.

"You'll pay for this someday, I promise you will!" He ran off.

"What a coward! Honestly, what did I ever see in him?" I shook my head. Returning back, I see Captain Morgan knocked out along with the Marines. I raised an eyebrow. "What did I miss now?"

"Luffy took out Captain Morgan and we defeated the Marines."

"How did he do that?" I asked, surprised. Luffy appeared next to me, with a big grin on his face. He put his arm around my waist. The other was literally wrapped around the post that had held Zoro prisoner.

"Like this! Gum-Gum Rocket!" He shouted and I barely had time to breathe as he launched us to the other side of the base. I landed on top of him, his straw hat somehow managing to find itself on my head. Surprisingly, it fit well.

"Whoa!" I breathed, getting off Luffy. Clearing my throat, I turned around. I was surprised to find myself face to face with Zoro. He backed away quickly.

"Come on, lady, you'll have to come with us now."

"Why?" I said, warily.

"Well, you can't stay here, can you?" He folded his arms, and I noticed he had his three swords safely sheathed on his haramaki sash.

"True."

"Well, come on then!" Luffy said, excitedly.

"Is he always like this?" I asked Zoro.

"I don't know; I just met the guy."

"Guess we'll find out then." I shrugged again. He nearly smiled.

"What are you two talking about?" Luffy grabbed my arm and pulled my ahead.

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry, I'm just super happy that you have Devil Fruit powers too!"

"What do you mean 'too'? Wait… You ate the Gum-Gum Fruit, didn't you?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Because when you grabbed me, you were at least ten feet ahead of us."

"Oh yeah!" He smiled.

"Where's your ship anyway?" I asked and swallowed my question as I saw it.

"This is it?" Zoro nearly swore in anger.

"Yup! Well, for now at least."

" 'For now'? Just how many people are you planning on recruiting?" I put my hands on my hips again.

"I don't know, at least 10, I think."

"You're gonna need a ship, not this lifeboat." I sighed.

"Well, get on in already!" Luffy gave me a push and I fell onto the boat. I rolled my eyes at him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Laurel**

"Haha sorry, thought you'd be prepared!" Luffy rubbed the back of his neck. Zoro rolled his eyes.

"Let's just go so the lady doesn't get all icy again." Zoro said.

"I have a name you know." I narrowed my eyes at him. He shrugged nonchalantly. I scoffed as we sailed away.

"C'mon you two, lighten up!" Luffy put an arm around me and immediately took it off with a yell. "You're cold!"

"Well of course! I did eat the Snow-Snow Fruit." I raised an eyebrow at him. Zoro suppressed a chuckle.

"True, but I didn't expect you to literally be cold." Luffy mumbled before he went ahead. A day or so later, I saw someone on a plank. Someone I knew very well.

"Laurel!" I cried out.

"Who?" Luffy asked.

"That's my sister, Laurel Conway. Looks like she was in a shipwreck." Unknowingly, I was leaning over the side of the boat. Zoro pulled me away from the side.

"Come on, lady, I'm sure Luffy doesn't want to lose his singer." Zoro sighed.

"Please save her Luffy! She's the only family I have left…" Tears welled up in my eyes. "If she dies, I'll never forgive you or myself!"

"Okay, okay!" Luffy grabbed onto the mast of the boat. I took his arm.

"Don't overshoot this, okay?" I said, worried about him too. He laughed.

"I won't! Gum-Gum launch!" He launched himself to the plank, taking Laurel by her waist. He then launched himself back with her. I sank to my knees, about to take her in my arms. I paused. A blanket was thrown at my head. Puzzled, I looked up and saw Zoro walking back to where he'd been.

"Laurel? If you can hear me… Here's a blanket to keep you warm… I would do it myself, but… I'm too cold for you now." I wrapped her up in the blanket, holding her close. I didn't freeze her because I wasn't directly touching her. She moved slightly.

"She's still alive?" Luffy asked and poked her cheek.

"Hey!" I pulled her away from him. "Laurel… Please wake up…" I nuzzled her shoulder. I felt a hand on my head.

"J-Jen?" She shivered.

"Laurel!" I embraced her.

"What… What happened to you?" She asked, her eyes widening.

"I… I ate a Devil Fruit." I hung my head.

"You _did_? But why?" She said.

"I don't know. Some kid gave it to me saying Dad wanted me to have it… I guess he didn't expect me to eat it right away…" I sat on the deck.

"What Devil Fruit did you eat?" She raised my head.

"The Snow-Snow Fruit." I said and explained what I could do.

"So… You can control snowy and cold weather?" She said, getting her mind wrapped around things.

"Yup!" I smiled.

"And anything you touch turns to ice?" She asked.

"Well _almost _anything. The boat isn't frozen now, so that's something. Anything I touch with my bare skin gets frozen if I touch it for too long. I guess it depends on the size of the object." I shrugged. Laurel sighed.

"I guess we're stuck in the same boat… So to speak…" She laughed a bit. I looked up and saw a guilty smile on her face.

"You mean, _you_ ate a Devil Fruit too?" I gaped at her. She nodded.

"It was called the Air-Air Fruit. I can do practically anything with air. I can even make a bubble of air around someone's head if they fall in the water. But… I can also make a big explosion… Which is what happened to my ship… I was sailing for the Grand Line when I lost control and there was a fire… I tried putting it out, but it was no use and I just made matters worse. My ship exploded and I was thrown into the ocean. Luckily, I made a bubble of air around me so I floated up to the surface and grabbed onto a plank of wood. That's when _you_ found me." Laurel looked at me and smiled. "Then next thing I knew, I was coughing up water here." She ran her fingers through her hair and fluffed it.

"I'm sorry… I should have come sooner…" I sighed.

"Don't worry about it, sis!" She laughed again. "Say, do you have anything to eat?" She asked.

"You'll have to ask Luffy." I said, standing up. I wobbled slightly.

"Still haven't gotten your sea legs, have you?" Zoro chuckled, holding my arm. He didn't seem to notice the cold, or if he did, he didn't seem to care. I blushed. His grip was gentle as though he was afraid of hurting me.

"Guess I haven't, but I can walk from here." I said. Using the side of the boat for support, I made my way to the bow. We suddenly hit a huge wave and I slipped on an apple core, promptly falling into the ocean. I felt a hand graze by my leg as I fell. The water around me began freezing. I saw someone jump in and swim towards me, but I blacked out before I could hold my hand out to them. I woke up, soaking wet in the arms of a handsome blonde man in a suit. He had a cigarette in the corner of his smiling mouth.

"Hello, there miss." He said, winking at me. I noticed that his eyebrows were curled. I cleared my throat and got out from his grip. He held my hand in his gloved one.

"Sanji, behave yourself!" Laurel narrowed her blue eyes at him. Pink patches appeared on his cheeks and he seemed to lose his cool.

"Ah, of course! Anything for you, Milady." He bowed to her and released my hand. However, he gave me a winning smile before he did. Zoro appeared behind Laurel. He looked at me and mumbled something that made Laurel's eyes flash.

"Say that again and I'll break your arms!" Laurel whispered to him, waspishly. He looked away.

"Why's everyone down here?" An orange haired girl in a tight fitted, low cut, blue and white striped t-shirt with tan boots and an orange miniskirt peeked in.

"Nothing that concerns you, Nami!" Zoro scoffed. She stuck her tongue out at him. Her gaze fell upon me.

"Oh, is this the frozen girl you were protecting, Zoro?" Nami said.

"I-I wasn't protecting her! I don't care about her anyway!" Zoro stammered. I was taken aback.

"Bullshit! You made sure she was warm, as an ice cube." Nami winked at him, teasingly. He ran back upstairs, avoiding my gaze. The man called Sanji put a blanket around my shoulders. I smiled at his kind gesture. Laurel also smiled softly but stopped when Sanji looked at her. She turned on her heel and returned upstairs.

"Well, I'd better go or Luffy'll get us lost again." Nami grinned and left. Sanji sat on my bed next to me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: Jen's Promise to Luffy**

"Are you alright? Do you need anything?" He asked, getting extremely close to me.

"Well... I-I guess I need your name." I mused, backing away from him.

"My name is Sanji, Milady. What's yours?" He took my hand in his. Again, he didn't seem to mind the coldness of it.

"J-Jen Conway." I said, stumbling over my words. He blinked at me.

"Jen Conway! What a beautiful name for an equally beautiful woman." His words made me blush. He kissed my cheek, ignoring the coldness of my skin. My eyes widened in surprise.

"Sanji, what're you doing?!" Zoro demanded, harshly.

"Why would you care? You claim you don't feel anything for Miss Conway, yet whenever Luffy or I go near her you snap. I..." Sanji's eyes twinkled and he laughed. "I have to go to the kitchen. Care to join me, Milady?" He offered his arm to me, which I took gratefully.

"I'd be honored to." I smiled at him as we went upstairs. Zoro watched us leave. Sanji's attention didn't waiver from me, while I told him the story of my Devil Fruit experience. He in turn told me how he came to be a member of Luffy's crew, while he was cooking. I sat at the table near the stove. My hair began to dry.

"I made dishes like this. Would you care for a taste?" He asked.

"Sure!" I closed my eyes as he presented a spoonful to me. My eyes widened.

"Don't you like it?" He looked concerned. I swallowed my bite.

"It's delicious! How could I not?" I grinned. He smiled and leaned close to me. I leaned back.

"I see why Zoro likes you so much. You're as beautiful as you are feisty. I wish I could be the one that holds your heart." He sighed, turning away to stir the pot. A blush crawled across my cheeks. I hadn't heard anyone talk to me like that in a long time. Not even Sozui was that kind and honest. Someone put their hand on my shoulder. I turned around and find myself staring into the green eyes of Zoro. He seemed peeved.

"Zoro?" I prompted him, noting how red his hand was getting.

"Come outside." He said, not removing his hand.

"Why?"

"Just do it, lady!" He grumbled. "Luffy wants you to sing."

"Why didn't you say that in the first place?" I raised an eyebrow and moved away from him. His hand was slightly blue. My expression softened and I took the blanket from around my shoulders, putting it on his hand. He cleared his throat and roughly pushed my hands away.

"Are you coming, or what?" He demanded. Slightly taken aback, I followed him out. His hand was still slightly blue.

"Would it kill you to say please every once in a while?" I frowned. He turned around; my question seemed to have caught him off guard.

"Sorry... Please sing for the crew." He folded his arms.

"No! Snow-Snow wind!" A cold breeze lifted me above Zoro's head and to the front of the boat. I folded my arms like him, staring out at the horizon. A few minutes later, someone's hand was placed on my shoulder. I looked back and saw Sanji offering me a plate of food.

"You didn't get lunch yet." He smiled.

"Oh, thank you!" I returned his smile.

"Please enjoy!" He bowed. A not particularly attractive man with a long nose and strange clothes appeared.

"There you are, Sanji! Oh, I didn't know you were busy."

"I was very busy, Usopp." Sanji muttered, irritated. I beamed at the man named Usopp.

"My apologies, fair lady, my name is Usopp." He bowed to me while Sanji seethed.

"Hello, Usopp, my name is Jen Conway."

"C-Conway? As in R-Reginald Conway?" Usopp stuttered, quaking in fear. My smile was replaced by a scowl.

"Yes… The dreaded, bloodthirsty, pirate Reginald Conway was my father, but he did not deserve his title. He was not a ruthless killer and a cruel man. He was sometimes overprotective, but he loved his family and his crew. He sacrificed his life to spare mine and my sister's. Mother was not so lucky…" I looked down, saddened by the memory.

"But they were a peaceful group." Usopp insisted.

"They were liars and thieves and murderers. That's what they were! And they were pirates as well. When the last of them killed my father, I vowed to avenge him and not trust a pirate again." I glared at him. His knees buckled and he sank to his knees.

"Jen!" Zoro's voice startled me so much I nearly fell off the boat. I looked around, standing on the bow.

"Can I help you?" I raised an eyebrow at him. He had my blanket wrapped around his hand, but he took my hand anyway. His grip was gentle which surprised me.

"Luffy wants a word with you." He stated, rather kindly. I gave him a look. "What?" He snapped.

"Nothing, it's just that, for a moment you seemed to care." I said, surprised at him.

"About you? I can assure you that I don't!" Zoro scoffed.

"I never said you cared about _me _and I won't in the future." I wrenched my arm out of his grip and stormed away. The deck became covered in ice. I felt a tear hit my hand and freeze. _Why does Zoro hate me so much? Have I done something to offend him? If I have, what can I do to make it up to him?_ "I've got it!" I smiled and turned around to find myself nose to nose with Luffy. He laughed.

"Hey, Jen! Just the person I wanted to see! Do you think you could sing for us, please?" Luffy asked as I backed away. _Jeez, has this guy ever heard of personal space?_

"I…" I thought about what I was going to do for Zoro and sighed. "Okay… but no one better be paying attention!" I declared.

"Why not?" Luffy tilted his head to one side.

"Because… I have stage fright, okay?" I said, folding my arms and turning away from him. My cheeks were a light pink.

"You do?" Luffy bit his lip. "Well, can you sing for just _me_ then?"

"Oh, um, sure! I guess I could try..." I cleared my throat and sang a lullaby I learned in grade school. When I finished, Luffy stared at me.

"That was amazing!" He breathed.

"Thanks, but it wasn't my best." I blushed, rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly. Nami appeared next to me.

"If that was bad, then I can't wait to hear good!" She grinned. "Anyway, someone better be steering this ship or we'll head in the wrong direction."

"Oh, right!" Luffy jumped up and literally swung away.

"So, looks like you've got the captain wrapped around your finger." Nami said, nudging me.

"No, I don't think like that."

"Please, it's obvious you like him!" Nami smiled.

"I _what_? No I don't!" I protested.

"Sure you don't and Zoro doesn't like _you_."

"Zoro likes me? Really?" I said, surprised.

"You seriously didn't know? Well, I don't blame you. That guy's harder to read than a dictionary!" Nami and I laughed.

"What's so funny?" Usopp asked.

"Nothing!" We chorused, smiling at him. 

"Why do I always miss the jokes?" He mumbled, confused.

"Hey, Nami, are we headed in the right direction?" Luffy asked. She sighed and gave me a small wave before leaving. Usopp cleared his throat and left too. I sat down and hugged my knees to my chest. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder.

"So _this _is where you've been hiding, Jen-chan!" Sanji sank down beside me. I smiled at him.

"I was told to come here and sing… Actually, do you mind if I run something by you?" I asked, a little nervous.

"Not at all." He smiled at me. I cleared my throat and sang a song from my childhood. It wasn't that personal, but I put as much feeling into it as I could. I felt like it might have been overkill. I ended the song.

"What do you think? That song got me through some tough spots in my childhood… I didn't get the melody quite right…" I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Nonsense, Jen-chan, it was beautiful and very moving. In fact, it makes me want to hold you close…" He reached out and pulled me close. I felt a little awkward, but I shrugged and wrapped my arms around him. Suddenly, I remember what I wanted to do for Zoro and break apart.

"Sanji, would it be possible for you to do something for me, please?" I asked, not wanting to just assume he would.

"I'll do _anything _for you!" He gushed.

"W-well… would you cook something special for dinner tonight?" I bit my lip, afraid I asked too much.

"For you, of course!" He bowed to me. "I'll get to work on it right away!" He got up and helped me up too. With a kiss of my hand, he left me. The wind blew the hair from my face. I saw Zoro passed out in the sun. Rolling my blue-gold eyes at him, I gently smiled. I'm not gonna lie, I liked Zoro, but there was still something about him I didn't quite get yet.


End file.
